


You're So Cute

by cophinelovin



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinelovin/pseuds/cophinelovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short vignettes of cuteness between Delphine and Cosima. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You look tired, ma chérie," I said, looking over to my love yawning on the couch. It was late and we’d had a long, tiring day at work. "Go get in bed. I'll do the dishes and be right in."

She stretched and looked up from her book, gazing at me through her cute glasses. "Ok, but I really want to finish this chapter."

“So finish in bed,” I said, smiling.

I chuckled to myself as she sauntered off toward the bedroom. She usually fell asleep on the couch and then I would have to wake her up. She didn't like that but I didn’t like her sleeping on the couch. I had gotten so used to her being in my bed, I couldn’t sleep without her anymore.

I hummed quietly to myself while washing the dishes from the dinner we had made together. After turning off the water, I walked toward the bedroom. "Cosima, what do you think about going—"

I stopped mid-sentence as I stepped into the room. She was laying on the bed, fully clothed, glasses still on, her book face down, rising and falling on her chest as she breathed slowly. She had one hand on the book and the other had fallen off of her and was hanging lazily off the bed.

I smiled, watching her for a moment, her body looking so peaceful as she rested. She was adorable. 

I walked over, took the book from her hand, and gently removed her glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

I rubbed my palm against her cheek, whispering, "Cosima..."

She half opened her eyes and groaned a little.

"You feel asleep in your clothes," I said quietly, "Let me help you."

She let out a sleepy moan as I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off, not getting much help from her. I then removed her tee shirt, unclasping her bra until she was only in her underwear.

I started to walk away from the bed to get something for her to put on, but she protested, grabbing my hand, "Nooo...spoon me," she grumbled.

I removed my own shirt and pants and slid in next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her in tight, our naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Mmm..." she said happily.

I felt her warm body curve into mine and pushed my lips up against her back. She felt so warm. I was happy. 

"Je t'aime," I whispered, but she had already fallen back asleep. I giggled and held her close until I too succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"We never go out anymore," I hear her say, looking at me across the breakfast nook as I cook dinner.

"Does that bother you?" I ask her.

"No no, I'm just saying, maybe we should go somewhere. It might be fun. We could dance," she smiles.

"Mmm, ok," I say, watching her beautiful eyes light up.

"How about tonight? After dinner. We can get dressed up, go dancing. I can twirl you around."

I laugh, "Ok, ma cherie, whatever will make you happy."

We eat dinner and shower.

"I don't want you to see me yet. Don't come in here," she yells at me from the bedroom while I dry my hair with a towel.

"Ok," I yell, "well, I don't want you to see me either then."

"Ok, I'm almost ready. I'll wait in the living room while you get dressed. I want to knock your socks off," she yells, jokingly.

I giggle. She is so cute.

I go into the bedroom and look in the closet. I pull out a little black dress with thin straps that cuts low in the back. Perfect, I think to myself.

I let my hair flow naturally and apply just a touch of makeup.

"Ok, I'm ready," I shout.

"Mmm, let me see you," she says and runs into the room.

When I see her, I inhale sharply. She is beautiful. Her cat eye eyeliner is done perfectly, her dreads fall flowingly around her glasses. She is wearing a dark red dress, her shoulders bare except for the tiny straps holding the dress. She has her heeled boots on and she is smiling with all her teeth, the lines on the sides of her mouth begging to be kissed.

"Cosima, you are stunning," I run to her, taking her into my arms and kissing her deeply.

"You're not too bad yourself, Dr. Cormier," she laughs. "Actually, it's taking a lot for me to not rip that dress off of you and take you right now."

"Well, you'll have to wait. I like keeping you in anticipation," I tease her.

"Mmm," she groans, "we should go."

We get to the club and I grab her hand as we chuckle to each other. It's ridiculous that we are here. We never do this. But, we're having fun. We can pretend to be kids again.

We head over to the bar and grab a couple of drinks. The dance floor is fairly crowded, filled with people who look at least ten years younger than us. It's fairly loud in there, so we can't really hold a conversation.

Instead I flirt with her, touching her fingers, caressing her wrists. I bring my face in close to hers, bring my lips to her earlobes, breathing onto her neck. Her skin feels so good next to mine. I think about how in love I am with her, with her body, with her mind. 

I can feel her cheeks form into a smile as my little touches wash over her.

"Be right back, cherie, have to use the restroom," I say.

"Ok, but then, we're dancing," she says.

I walk away toward the restroom. The line is long but I've had too much to drink already so I have to wait.

I finally make it to the bathroom and come back out when I'm done.

I see Cosima still sitting at the bar, but there is a man talking to her. I see him reach over to touch her cheek as she backs away. He tries again and she swats his hand away. I push my way through the crowd, immediately concerned, to get to her.

"Come on, don't be rude," I hear the man say. 

Cosima sees me as she says, "No, get away from me."

I run over and grab his arm before he can touch her.

"Leave her alone," I say, sternly.

"Oh hey, you want to join?" he says. He is clearly very drunk, slurring his speech, and almost falling off the barstool.

"You fucking asshole, get away from us," I say as I put myself between him and Cosima.

The bartender sees our exchange and waves to the bouncer in the corner. He comes right over and grabs the guy, dragging him toward the door.

I turn to Cosima, who is clearly a bit shaken. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, ugh, some men are such pigs."

I take her in my arms and hold her close to me. "Do you want to go?"

"No, I don't want to let him ruin my night," she looks up at me. "By the way, you're my knight in shining fucking armor," she giggles, "and that potty mouth, Dr. Cormier... tsk tsk." She pauses. "But I have to admit, it was kinda sexy how you got all up in his face to protect me."

I grin. I would do anything for her.

"Can I have this dance?" she asks me.

"Of course, my sweet."

She leads me to the dance floor. Even though the music is fast paced, she grabs me close, putting her arms up around my neck and her head on my chest, just below my shoulder. I embrace her automatically, her slender frame fitting perfectly into me.

We rock back and forth amidst the chaos around us, in our own world, ignorant of the noise surrounding us.

Here is where I feel at peace. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as she's there, I'm happy. 

She pulls me in tighter and kisses my neck gently. 

She brings her mouth up to my ear and whispers, "I love you so much."

My eyes close at her words, holding on to them. I look down into her eyes, "I love you too."

The night didn't turn out exactly as I'd hoped, but it didn't matter. We were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super corny/cheesy but I had to write it.


	3. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima and Delphine spend a day at the beach. Cuteness ensues.

I wake up to the feeling of dreadlocks tickling my face and a giggle as I groggily open my eyes. 

"Come on, sleepyhead!" I see her face close to mine. She has one of her dreads in her hand and she's smiling mischievously.

"Mmm, what time is it?" I groan.

"It's 7:00! We have to get moving!"

"Oh my god, why are you up so early?"

"It's beach day! We have to get there before everyone else to get a good spot and before it gets way too hot out. Come onnnnn," she whines.

I sit up reluctantly as she gives me a few kisses on the neck. "Good!" she says, beaming. "I've packed our stuff."

"Already? Wow, what have you done with Cosima?" I joke.

She smiles back at me, "I'm just excited to get out of the lab and into the sun for once. And to spend the whole day with you. I don't want to waste any minute of it." And with that, she bounces up, heading to the living room to presumably continue getting ready.

I get up and stumble toward the kitchen for coffee. She's already brewed a pot, so I pour myself a cup and breathe in the aroma.

Cosima is flitting around the room, grabbing things and stuffing them into her backpack. I watch her with a smile; her energy is addictive.

She catches me staring and momentarily stops what she's doing.

"Is there something I can help you with, Dr. Cormier?" she says, coming over to me and throwing her arms around my waist as I put my coffee cup down.

I giggle. "Hmm...no, you do your thing. I'm just drinking in the morning with you."

She brings her lips up to meet mine and we share in a sweet kiss before she is off again, puttering around. My heart flutters as I think, this is going to be a good day.

\-----

We arrive at the beach by 8:30 and stake our claim to a spot in the sand. The beach is not very crowded, but it will be later, so we try to pick a more secluded spot on the side as to not be in the middle of the chaos.

I lay out the blanket as Cosima digs a hole for the beach umbrella. After setting up, I lay back on the blanket as I feel the warm breeze wash over me. I close my eyes, listening to the gentle waves crash on the shore.

I feel Cosima lay down next to me, moving toward me, putting her arm across my stomach and resting her head on my chest. I feel calm.

We lay like that for a while and I trace the soft skin on her bare shoulders with my fingertip. She has her eyes closed and her breath is calm as I feel her chest rise and fall against mine.

"Delphine?" she says, without opening her eyes.

"Mmm?"

"This is where I want to be."

I grin and bring my lips to her forehead. "Me too."

We both fall in and out of sleep as we lay there until it starts to get noisy on the beach with hoards of families arriving.

"Cosima, do you want to go in the water with me?"

"Ok!"

We both take our shirts off to reveal our sporty bikini tops.

"I hope you're wearing sunblock," she teases me.

"I already put it on," I say and stick my tongue out at her.

We run down to the water in our bathing suit shorts. As soon as my feet touch the water, I squeal, "It's cold!"

"Aww, come on!"

She runs in farther than me and I follow slowly. "It's so nice," she yells.

She is already under the water before I can answer. I smile because she is much more adventurous than me, much more likely to just dive into things, literally.

I wade in a little bit deeper feeling the cold water on my thighs. When it hits my waist, I gasp. 

I see Cosima swimming back toward me. "Hey, come swim with me," she says as she gets closer. She is moving quickly toward me and as soon as I realize what she's about to do, it's too late. My entire body hits the water. She grabbed me too fast and pulled me down. My skin tingles as the cold water rushes over me.

I come up, pushing my hair from my face to see her wide-eyed grin. She is so pleased with herself. "You little brat," I say, catching my breath from the shock, "I'm going to get you back."

I grab her and push her down as she giggles. I grab her side right along her ribs where I know her most ticklish spot is. She squirms with laughter, flashing her toothy smile.

I pull her into me, our bodies halfway in the water. I feel her flat stomach press up against mine, our wet skin slipping against each other's. My hands are on her lower back as I pull her up, our lips parting to meet. A soft moan escapes her lips as she throws her arms around my neck and pulls tighter into me. I am lost in the feeling of her. Her kisses are intoxicating. My head floats.

She pulls back, keeping her forehead touching my head just between my eyes. Her eyes are closed, but she remains there, motionless, as I hold her.

She opens her eyes and says quietly, "You know I'm super duper in love with you, right?"

I giggle as my heart soars. "Oh yeah, I'm _super duper_ in love with you too," I say with my best American surfer dude accent on those two silly words.

She grins. "Say 'super duper' again."

"No!" I laugh.

She swims out and I follow this time.

After a short time in the water, we get out, returning to our blanket and warming ourselves in our towels. We sit down close together and eat our sandwiches that we brought.

We relax for a while, laying back, sometimes reading the books we brought, sometimes just intertwining our fingers and staring up at the sky.

It was getting to be later in the afternoon and we were thinking about leaving soon even though I didn't want the day to end.

I wrap my arms around her body as we sit next to each other, kissing her cheek, when I hear, "I just want to say, you two are beautiful."

I look up to see a young woman with short cropped hair. She continues, "You look like you're very much in love and it's adorable."

I chuckle and say, "Yes, we're super duper in love."

"Have a good night!" the woman yells as she walks back toward her friends.

I look at Cosima who is doing all she can to stop from bursting out laughing. 

I start to giggle and grab her again as she smiles. "Uh oh, now you've told someone else outside of the two of us. That makes it real, you know," she teases.

"Oh no, I take it back, I take it back," I tease her back.

She hugs me tight and says to me, "This was a freakin great day, but I'm exhausted."

"Oh mon pauvre petite chiot, too much relaxing for you?"

She smacks me in the arm as I crack myself up. "Come on, let's go home and get you out of those wet clothes."

"Ohhh Dr. Cormier..."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were tired?"

"Well I'll sleep on the way home to gain my strength back."

"Oh, will you now? You just expect me to do all the driving?"

"Mmmhmmmmm," she says, grinning.

"Well, it's a good thing you're so cute."

My heart is full as I look at her. We pack up our things and head home. I could not think of a better way to spend a day.


	4. Cabin Trip

"She's going to love you," she says to me, glancing over at me through her cat-eye glasses as I drive. She places her hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently.

I smile at her. She's bringing me to meet her best friend, Sarah, for the first time. I can't help but be a little bit nervous. Sarah is very important to her, and I want to make a good impression. I want her friend to know how much I care for the woman sitting next to me.

We pull up to a cute cabin and a little girl comes running out.

"Auntie Cosima!" she yells, beaming.

"Hey, monkey!" she says as she scoops the girl into her arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you!"

I see a woman come out of the cabin, smiling. "Hey, Cos." She greets Cosima, pulling her into a hug. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, it has," Cosima smiles. "Sarah, this is Delphine. Delphine, Sarah," she introduces us.

"Good to finally meet ya, Delphine. This one won't shut up about you when we talk on the phone," Sarah says in her British accent.

I look at Cosima and she blushes with a giant grin on her face.

"Very nice to meet you too, Sarah," I say, smirking at Sarah's last remark.

"And this here is Kira," Cosima says.

"Say hello, Kira," Sarah urges.

"Hi," Kira says, shyly.

"Oh, when did you get shy?" Cosima asks playfully, as she lifts her up, giggling.

"Come on, let's get your stuff inside," Sarah says, helping Cosima carry her bag.

We get settled in the guest bedroom and I flop down on the bed. I'm exhausted from driving so I close my eyes for a moment.

"Hey, do you want to take a quick nap?" Cosima asks. "You look so tired, baby." She puts her hand on my face and kisses me on the cheek.

"No, no, it's ok, I'm up," I say, sleepily.

"Just rest a sec. I'm going to catch up with Sarah a little anyway. You can join us later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course." She flashes me a toothy grin, before mouthing 'I love you' and leaving the room.

I close my eyes again and allow myself to drift off.

\-----

I wake up confused. I forget where I am for a moment. I remember and check my watch. I've only slept for about a half hour.

I get up to go find Cosima. I hear her talking to Sarah in the kitchen. I hear my name as I approach, and wait silently in the hallway outside the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt just yet.

"Delphine is gorgeous, Cos," I hear Sarah say.

Cosima laughs, "Duh, I know."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah...she's...she's amazing. Like, I can't imagine my life without her."

I can't help but grin.

"Well, isn't that cheesy," Sarah teases.

I hear what sounds like Cosima smacking Sarah's arm. Sarah laughs.

"No, but seriously Cos, is she good to you?"

"She's like, the best. She takes care of me, you know?" I hear her voice get quieter, more emotional. "She gets me. And I feel safe with her."

My heart swells with joy.

"Cos, I'm really, so happy for you." Sarah says, "But I'm still gonna tease the crap out of ya!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Cosima chuckles.

I finally walk around the corner.

"Oh, hey babe, you're up," Cosima beams at me.

I walk over and give her a kiss on the lips. 

“Oh, hey, let me go grab Kira and we'll get dinner started,” Sarah says, and heads outside, leaving me alone with Cosima for a moment. 

I smirk at her. 

“What?” she asks. 

“Well…” I tease as I run my fingers up her arm, “I may have heard what you said before.”

She blushes. 

“It _was_ cheesy!” I tease her some more. 

“Hey!” she says, grabbing my hands in hers. 

“No, I'm kidding, ma chérie,” I say, giggling and bringing my lips to her ear, “I loved it. I feel the same. You make me so happy.”

Her lips curve into a smile before pulling me in close for a kiss. I move my hands to her head, cradling it right below her ears. We pull back and I look into her eyes before giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

“Hey, cut it out, you two,” I hear Sarah say as she comes back in with Kira.

Cosima and I both blush and giggle and I squeeze her hands tightly. 

“Come on, let’s help Sarah with dinner,” Cosima states, still smiling at me.

“Ok, my love,” I say, with so much happiness in my heart, my chest feels like it could burst. 

We all cook together, laughing and talking. Just before we sit down, Sarah comes over to me while Cosima and Kira are setting the table.

“Hey,” Sarah says, “I just want to say, I’m really glad you’re in Cosima’s life. She’s been through a lot, and I see the way you look at her.”

“Yes, I care so much for her,” I say, blushing a little, “She’s very special.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“It’s nice that she has such good friend,” I say.

“Yeah, well, when I can’t be there, I’m glad you will be. You’re ok, blondie,” Sarah says as she punches me lightly in the arm. “Let’s have dinner.”

I look at Cosima as she gives me a ‘Everything ok?’ look. I smile and nod at her. 

I sit down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. I squeeze her knee under the table and she puts her hand on top of mine, holding tight.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any prompts for more of these?


	5. Dinner at Home

I put my head into my hands as I sit in my office. I am stressed. So many deadlines, so much work, and I was just told I need to stay late to figure out this issue. 

I pick up the phone.

"Hi Cosima, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to be at the office for a couple more hours."

"Oh," she says, her voice sounding deflated, "Ok, that's too bad."

"I'm sorry, honey, there is nothing I can do about it."

"Ok, well, don't eat dinner, ok?"

"Ok, why? Are you making me something?" I say, grinning.

"No questions! Just don't," she says.

"Ok, see you later. I love you."

I hang up the phone and dig into my work. I end up working almost three more hours before I head home.

When I walk in the door, the apartment smells like garlic. It smells delicious. My stomach grumbles.

"Cosima?" I call out for her but don't hear a response.

I walk by the kitchen. The table is set nicely with flowers in the center. The food is covered and sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"Baby?" I call, but again, no answer.

I walk into the living room. There she is, curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She looks so tiny laying there like that, her knees brought up to her chest. She still has her glasses on and she looks like the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I'm not sure if I should wake her, but as soon as I walk in closer, the floor creaks, and she opens her eyes slowly. I sit down on the edge of the couch next to her.

"You're home," she says sleepily as she smiles up at me.

I bring my fingers up to tenderly stroke her cheek as she grabs me and brings me down for a sweet kiss.

"I was trying to surprise you," she groans, "I wanted to cook you dinner and let you relax. I know you've been stressed at work." She runs her fingers over my wrist to my hands, squeezing them gently.

I smile as my heart jumps. "That's so sweet. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Are you still hungry?"

"I'm famished!"

"Ok, let's eat," she says.

We sit and eat and I let her talk to me about her day. I think about how lucky I am to have her in my life.

She gets up to start clearing the table, and I get up and grab her from behind, placing my lips on her neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Jeez, babe, I just made you dinner," she says, grinning.

"I know. Thank you for that. And thank you for being the sweetest and loving me so well."

She turns around and throws her arms around my neck, bringing my face down to hers. Our lips meet and we hold on for a long time.

When we finally move away, I say, "Let me clean up. You go relax. Get in bed."

"Ok," she says. 

"But don't fall asleep in your clothes again, or else I'll have no choice but to undress you and have my way with you."

"Is that a threat? Or a promise?" she says, cheekily. She giggles as she walks out of the kitchen.

I turn to the task at hand, all the while thinking about how I can't wait to get into bed with her.

\-----


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [Addixion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion): Pregnant Cosima, Delphine is really cute and over protective, and pays the bump a lot of love! :D

“Cosima?”

“Hmm?” she groans as she rolls over. I wrap my arm around her larger than usual stomach and rub. She's six months pregnant and I could not be happier. 

“How are you feeling?” I ask her. 

“Ok, a little tired, but I really have to pee.”

I giggle. “Ok.”

She gets up and heads to the bathroom. When she comes back, she stretches and her shirt rides up, exposing her belly. I kiss it gently, pulling her into my warm embrace as she folds her arms into my chest. 

“You want to come to the farmers market with me this morning?” I ask, “I want to get veggies for the week so I can cook nice and healthy for you.”

She gives me a little frown. I've been making her eat healthier than usual, keeping her away from her favorite Eskimo Pies, and she hasn't been too happy about it, though she knows it's for the baby. 

“Yeah, I'll come. I want to be with you all day today,” she answers. 

I smile. “Let’s go.”

\-----

“Oh, these are perfect,” I say as I pick up two plump tomatoes. I grab a bunch more for the sauce I want to make later. “Will you eat brussel sprouts?” I ask Cosima, walking over to the large crate of them.

She makes a face at me.

“They are good for you! I’ll roast them in the oven with olive oil and salt and you will love them. They are like candy,” I tell her.

She puts her arm around my waist. “I somehow doubt that,” she giggles, “But ok, I will try them.”

“Ok, good,” I reply, putting my hand on her belly and giving it a quick rub.

We continue walking through the market as I look for the other ingredients I need. It is a beautiful sunny day out so there are a lot of people here. The crowds are making me a little nervous; I don’t want anyone to bump into Cosima, so I try to keep her close to me as we walk, my arms guiding her.

“Oooo, there’s the place with the mini pies! Delphine, I love those,” she squeals.

I tilt my head at her, about to say something, but she gives me the cutest little frown. “Please?” she asks.

I can’t say no to her when she looks so adorable. “Ok, you can get one,” I answer. “But I get to have a bite.”

A huge smile spreads across her face and she giggles. “Ok, deal.”

She starts to walk over to the stand when I see a man on a bike coming toward her. He swerves, almost hitting her and I run over, a flash of dread running through my body. 

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You can’t ride a bicycle through this crowd. Do you see? You almost hit her. You almost hit my wife!” I yell, my rage running through me.

The guy mutters a half apology, getting off his bike and walking swiftly away from us. 

“That’s right, you _walk_ your bike through a crowd,” I scream after him.

I turn to Cosima who has a completely shocked look on her face. 

“Are you ok?” I ask her, putting a hand to her stomach and placing my other hand on her lower back to pull her closer to me.

She wraps her arms around me, hugging me. “Yeah, I’m ok,” she answers, “Jeez, babe, that was kinda badass.”

“Well, that asshole almost hit you!” I respond, before taking her face in my hands and looking at her. “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you and the baby, and I’m trying to keep you safe.”

She smiles up at me. “You’re doing a wonderful job, baby,” she coos.

I take a deep breath and give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Now, I think I was on my way to get pie,” Cosima smirks, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

I chuckle. “No, I know you have your priorities straight. Maybe we should just get two.”

“Yeah! That’s a great idea!” she beams, laughing. 

I shake my head, grinning ear to ear. She picks out two pies and I gather the rest of the ingredients I need for our meal. 

She leans on me as we walk back home, her arm firmly around my waist, while my arm drapes lazily across her back, holding her up.

“I’m a little sleepy,” she tells me.

“Ok, well when we get home, you can take a nap while I cook you up a delicious meal. How does that sound?” I ask.

“Mmm...that sounds perfect,” she responds, standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

I smile at her, gazing into the sweetest face I have ever known. I shake my head.

“What?” she asks.

“I’m just so happy. I love you so much.” I tell her.

She squeezes me tight. “Maybe you could cuddle me a little until I fall asleep...and then cook?”

“Oh, you are needy!” I tease.

She gives me another one of her fake frowns.

“I’m kidding. Of course I will,” I say.

Her face lights up and I melt completely.

\-----


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine and Cosima go to the movies, or Cosima introduces Delphine to Ghostbusters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cophinelove: A cinema version would be killer :D

"Oh man, Ghostbusters comes out tomorrow. Del, can we go?"

"Ghostbusters?" I ask.

"Oh, no, do not tell me you don't know what Ghostbusters is." She stares at me with a look of shock on her face.

"I've heard of it. I've just never seen it." I put my coffee down on the counter, opening the fridge to take a yogurt out.

"Ugh, babe, it's only one of my faves!" Cosima tells me. "Bill Murray, Dan Akroyd, Harold Ramis...I totally had it so bad for Sigourney Weaver...I mean, who didn't?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," I answer, wincing in preparation for her reaction.

"Oh my god!" she yells, "Ok, new plan. We're watching them, and then going to the movies to see the new one. They remade it with all ladies, so it's gonna be badass!"

I raise my eyebrows. “How many movies are we talking about here?”

“Oh, just two! Come on, you're going to love them. There's a giant marshmallow man!” she squeals. 

“Oh, well of course then, that's my favorite,” I joke. 

“I'm so excited!” she says, running over to me and throwing her arms around my neck. 

I surround her hips with my hands and whisper, “You know, it's a good thing you're so adorable. There's no other way I would be watching these movies.”

“What can I say? I can charm you into anything,” she giggles. 

“You think you're so clever, don't you?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She tugs on the back of my neck, bringing my lips to hers, pressing her body fully into mine. 

I feel her hips touch mine and I breathe into her kiss. I close my eyes as she totally takes me over. She is intoxicating. 

She backs up. “Mmm,” I moan, “Ok you're right. You could probably convince me to watch any movie you want.” She's got a hold on me and I can't get enough of it. 

She giggles and leans in to whisper in my ear, “It works on more things than just movies…”

“You're a brat,” I respond, tickling her side as she squeals. 

“Come onnnn, let's watch so we can go tomorrow!” she beams, excitedly. 

“Ok,” I answer. 

\-----

We stand in line the next day for our tickets along with the hordes of other people who have also shown up for the first day. 

Cosima holds my hand and I shake my head as I think about the previous day and the movies we watched. This franchise is so silly, I think. The whole premise is ridiculous, I mean, the living goo? That thing inside her refrigerator? I will admit Sigourney Weaver is attractive though. Cosima was right about that. 

Cosima looks up at me, excitement in her eyes. I grin back, knowing how happy this is making her, so as silly as I think the movie is, it makes me so happy to see her like this. 

We finally get inside and she leads me over to the concession stand. 

“Popcorn?” she asks, grinning. 

“We just ate dinner!” I exclaim. 

“Sooooo?” she responds, “We’re at the movies!”

“You know that stuff is so overpriced,” I tell her. 

“Yeah, well that's why I married you, for your money,” she jokes, giggling and squeezing my hand before turning to order some popcorn. 

I smile, shaking my head. I am not really paying attention to what Cosima is ordering, but before I know it, she turns with a giant vat of popcorn, and hands me her large soda, a pack of Sour Patch Kids, and a pack of Raisinettes. 

“Oh my god, Cosima!” I exclaim, my eyes wide.

She grins wide. “What? We never go to the movies! I’m living it up, baaabyyyy,” she teases, letting the syllables of the last word draw out. I can’t do anything except shake my head at her again and follow her to the theater.

We find a comfy spot and sit down together. The seats are the kind that have armrests that lift up, and I pull the one between us up, placing the soda in the cupholder on my other side. Cosima sits with the huge container of popcorn in her lap, which looks ridiculously large compared to her tiny body. I move myself closer, putting my arm around her shoulders as she digs into the popcorn and the previews start. 

Cosima gestures to me, asking if I want popcorn, and I nod. She takes a kernel and holds it up to my mouth. I see her grin in the light of the screen. I let her feed it to me and she giggles, grabbing another piece and doing it again. I’m glad she finds this amusing.

We watch the movie and I hold her through it. Her body jolts when she gets excited about a scene, which is kind of the whole time. She finally puts down the popcorn and leans into me. I pull her closer as we watch. The movie is actually halfway enjoyable. I do like it better with women.

The movie ends and I give Cosima a quick kiss on the cheek as the credits roll. She turns to me, grabbing my face in her hands and pulling me in for a deeper kiss, her tongue in my mouth.

I feel a shiver as she kisses me and I pull back after a moment. “Whoa, Cosima!” I say, surprised.

“What? I just wanted to relive my teenage days, you know, making out in the movie theater with Justin Henderson. He tasted like nachos though, and you _definitely_ don’t taste like nachos,” she teased as she stuck her pointer finger to my chest.

“Oh, when you still liked boys?” I ask, teasingly.

“Well, when I still _thought_ I liked boys,” Cosima replies, “But that didn’t last long, because once I made out with his girlfriend, it was all over.”

“Oh, I see,” I giggle. 

I take her hand and we get up to leave, taking all the now empty containers with us. 

“Soooo, did you like it?” she asks me as we walk out.

“Mmm, yes, I enjoyed it more than the other ones,” I answer, “You know, I like that one scientist character...something about her…”

She laughs. “Dude, that’s Kate McKinnon. She’s awesome, and totally a dyke in real life,” Cosima tells me.

“Oh,” I respond.

“You totally have the hots for her, oh my gosh!” Cosima exclaims.

I can feel my face getting red. “What? I never said that.”

Cosima just laughs at me. “Well,” she pauses, “the real question is, who do you like better, Kate McKinnon or Sigourney Weaver?”

“Oh my gosh, Cosima, I never said I liked her, too!” I try to defend myself.

“You didn’t have to,” she replies, “I watched you biting your bottom lip when she was on screen. Total giveaway.” She grabs me around my waist, pulling me in towards her as we leave the theater, leaning in so she can whisper, “I don’t mind. It’s really sexy to watch you get all riled up by on screen ladies…”

“Cosima!” I can feel myself turning completely red again.

“Am I embarrassing you, Dr. Cormier?” she asks as she pulls me around to face her, her hands on my hips. “Come on, I think maybe you’ve had enough lusting after girls on the screen, and you need something else…”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“Well, take me home, and I’ll show you…”

She gets no argument from me and we giggle together as we head for the car.

\-----


End file.
